


Knot

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [237]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Top John Winchester, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Can I have a continuation of the a/o/b verse Dean/John prompt? Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot

**Author's Note:**

> First part in mention was [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017946) (263)

After Dean’s first heat, he loved having John’s knot in him.

So while John was doing research one day, Sam off to play with one of the few friends he had in each town they went to, and Dean deciding to stay with John, he wasn’t surprised when Dean appeared by him, leaning against John’s arm and looking up with big eyes.

“Hi, Dad.” Dean murmured softly.

“Hey, Dean. What’s up?” John asked, hands hovering over the papers in front of him.

“Well…I was just thinking…maybe…you know…maybe you could…”

‘Want me to knot you?“ John asked.

Dean nodded, cheeks turning slightly red.

John laughed and pulled Dean up on his lap, nipping and his neck and ear.

"You just love Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

“D-Daddy…” Dean gasped, baring his neck more for John.

“I can smell you Dean.” John said. “Smell how much you want it.”

“I want it. Please, Daddy. I want it.” Dean begged. John’s hands worked over Dean’s body, and John tugged Dean’s clothing off.

Dean’s cock was hard, standing proudly now that it was free from his pants.

John pushed papers and research out of his way, and settled Dean down on the table, getting Dean to lie down.

Dean watched as John pressed two strong, firm hands against his thighs, before mouthing over Dean’s cock, and licking a stripe up it.

“Dad!” Dean gasped. John moved downwards, spreading Dean out farther. His tongue found Dean’s hole and he took a lick making Dean moan.

“Taste good, Dean.” John murmured.

“Daddy. I want your knot.”

“I know, kiddo.” John murmured between Dean’s legs. He took another lick and loved the way Dean writhed under his hands.

John stood up straight, and freed his hardening cock. He pressed the head to Dean’s hole, shiny with slick from Dean, and Dean whined.

“Dad!” He cried out. “Please!”

John thrust in and started to pound into Dean, making the table and the things on it shake.

Dean cried out, one hand gripping the end of the table while the other hand slowly moved to his cock, fisting his cock, and jerking off, thumb sliding across the head, over the slit, and Dean groaned.

“You love Daddy’s cock? Love Daddy’s knot?” John asked.

“I love them.” Dean moaned. “Dad…Daddy, I’m gonna come, Dad.”

“Come, baby boy. Come for Daddy.” John said, giving a rough thrust.

Dean cried out for John and came, and John quickened, before knotting with Dean.

The two panted, and when they both could think again, John leaned down and kissed Dean softly.

“Beautiful, Dean.” John murmured, picking Dean up and sitting down with Dean knotted in his lap.

John’s fingers trailed through the come on Dean’s stomach, and he took licks of it, or let Dean lick his fingers.

He rubbed Dean’s back, and kissed the side of his head, watching Dean relax in his arms, resting his head again John’s shoulder.

“Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too, Dean.”


End file.
